In Love and War
by Reesabug
Summary: Another girl goes to ME. Could be Sue-ish.  Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody you recognize.**

*** I'm sorry it's short. I just want to make sure this sounds like a story that someone would be interested in reading. So let me know. This is my first fan-fic ever so please be gentle if you leave a review.**

It had been 2 years since she'd stumbled into Aragorn's life. He had found her out in the wilds, utterly confused, hopelessly lost, and completely alone. She had come from another place in time, or another plane of existence, perhaps. She did not know; he did not know. Nobody knew. To this day he still can't explain why he had done it, but he had taken her under his wing; he had made her his charge. He became responsible for her in the way a father would be responsible for a daughter. He taught her how to survive in Middle Earth, how to fish, how to hunt, how to track, and how to fight. But he was still uneasy about the prospect of having her along as part of the fellowship.

Though she had become proficient enough in the tasks of survival in Middle Earth, she was still just a tiny thing. She stood barely higher than 5 ft., and weighed little more than 100 pounds. Her long blonde hair was pin straight, and so frustratingly silky that nothing would hold it for long, so she was forced to wear it down most of the time. But it suited her. It framed her round face beautifully, and complimented her fair skin, which seemed only to enhance her green eyes and rosy colored lips. Her name was Elsie.

Aragorn watched her as she did a final inspection of her room, making sure she hadn't left anything important. She would never see Rivendell again. Elrond had asked him to stay behind after the counsel had been dismissed. That's when he'd told Aragorn that Elsie could not stay in Rivendell.

"She is not elf kind." he had said, "The elves are sailing to Valinor, and we cannot take her with us. Aragorn, she must leave. Take her with you on this journey to Mordor."

Aragorn had given Elrond the dirtiest look he had been able to muster. _To ask that she leave is one thing,_ he had thought, _but how could he suggest I take her to her death?_

As if Elrond had read his thoughts, he'd continued, "I do not mean that you take her all the way to Mordor. Take her along, and then leave her in Gondor, or Rohan, should you go there. Take her somewhere she can start a life, for she cannot start one here."

Aragorn had told Elsie that night that she would have to leave Rivendell. She had taken it stoically, he had thought, considering Rivendell had been the only home she had known these past 2 years.

Satisfied that she had everything she would need, Elsie grabbed her pack and slung it onto her shoulders. The fellowship was leaving within minutes Aragorn had told her. She stopped at her door, turned, and looked at Aragorn. "Well, here goes nothing." And with that she promptly turned around, threw open her door and began her way to the borders of Rivendell, where the fellowship would be meeting. Aragorn followed closely behind, pausing only long enough to close what was no longer her door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody you recognize.**

*** I'm not sure if anyone's really reading this, but I would appreciate a review. As I said this is my first ever attempt at fan-fiction, so I would like to know how I could improve. Thanks. Also I know there's a huge gap in the timeline, but I'm sort of an instant gratification kind of person and I want to get to the good parts.**

The fellowship had fallen apart. Gandalf had fallen in Moria and Frodo and Sam had continued to Mordor alone. Merry and Pippin had been taken by the Uruk-kai at Boromir's expense. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were hunting those very same Uruk-kai in hopes of retrieving the hobbits, and Elsie, well Aragorn hoped the Uruk-kai had taken her too, because the alternatives were nearly unbearable. They had called and searched for her, but they couldn't tarry any longer, and so they had ran, chasing the only hope they had left. For days they chased the Uruk-Kai, Aragorn continuously spurring them on, with one simple fact spurring Aragorn on: the hunters were catching up.

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather," panted an orc.

"Get a fire going," commanded a Uruk-kai.

Elsie just sat where she'd been discarded by the Uruk who carried her and watched the party make camp. She didn't move, not even to get closer to Merry and Pippin; she knew better than to draw attention to herself. The Uruk-kai liked to have fun with their prisoners should they make any complaints or draw any attention to themselves and she didn't like their idea of fun. So, she sat and watched while one Uruk-kai complained about their maggoty bread. She watched while an orc suggested they eat Merry and Pippin's legs. She watched while the leader of the Uruk-kai, at least she guessed he was the leader, cut off said orc's head and proclaimed meat back on the menu. Then Uruk and orc alike were in a frenzy, and she saw Merry and Pippin begin to crawl away. She started after them thinking the beasts to be preoccupied, but stopped short when she heard one of them shout out at her.

"Hey," he shouted, "goin' somewhere?"

Elsie narrowed her eyes at the orc and retorted, "Shouldn't you be participating in the feast of your friend's flesh?"

He simply flashed her a crooked smile, and replied, "I want a bit of your flesh, girl."

"Try it and they'll be eating yours next." she said loudly, with a glance in the direction of the leader, hoping he would hear her and intervene.

The orc caught the glance and sneered at her, "He can't hear you, girl." He slowly started to advance on her. "No one can hear you."

She felt panic rise within her as she started to crawl back. _Maybe I should shout out to him_, she thought with another look in the leader's direction. That's when it happened.

The riders of Rohan exploded into the Uruk's camp with a fury. Elsie watched as the orc who had been advancing on her took a spear in his chest. Frightened that she'd be trampled, she began to crawl to the outskirts of the camp. She cut the ropes binding her hands on the sword of a dead orc in her path, then promptly stood and ran, screaming for Merry and Pippin and barely paying any heed to where she was running. A horse reared up in front of her and she slipped in her haste to fall back. The rider, gaining control of the horse once more, leaped from his saddle, drawing a knife as his feet hit the ground, and immediately burst into motion with a flurry of stabs and slashes, effectively killing three Uruk-kai and an orc, before turning his attention to her. She hadn't moved from where'd she'd fallen and he slowly advanced with his knife held out in front of him. Elsie watched and waited, and when he'd finally gotten close enough, she exploded into motion, reaching up to grab the knife from his hand, while at the same time sweeping her legs across his feet and tripping him. She followed his backward fall to end on top of him, straddling his chest while holding his own knife to his throat. Before she could demand any answers from him however, her attention was stolen by an orc who had begun a howling rush at the distracted pair. She promptly flung the knife toward him, burying it deep into his throat. Taking advantage of her distraction, the rider grabbed her by her waist, flung her to side, and rolled on top of her, pinning her arms down above her head with his hands. Then he simply stared at her. His hair hung to the side almost touching her face, and he was so close, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Well?" she asked after many moments.

"Well what?" he replied.

"Are you going to kill me or make love to me?" she asked with a smirk, thinking he'd be too embarrassed to respond or hold her in this position any longer.

Then he retorted, "Which would you prefer?" effectively removing the smirk from her face, and replacing it with his own.

"Lord Eomer, the Uruk's are dead. We are victorious." shouted a man on a horse who had ridden over near to where the two were having their exchange.

The rider, still pinning Elsie to the ground, turned his head to look up at the man and commanded, "Pile the carcasses and burn them."

As the man rode away to spread the command, Eomer lifted himself from Elsie, and pulled her roughly to her feet. "What is your name, girl?" he barked at her. Elsie looked at the ground, narrowing her eyes, '_Don't call me girl'_, she thought and wanted to say, but bit back the retort. Instead she looked up at him, met his eyes, and simply replied "Elsie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody you recognize.**

*** Reviews! I have reviews! You guys are wonderful, thanks. ****I appreciate them. And even if you aren't leaving reviews, you're wonderful for checking out my story, so thank you as well. (Though I really like reviews *hint, hint*)**

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" shouted Aragorn.

Immediately Eomer raised his spear horizontally above his head and began to turn around, the rest of the riders following suit. They circled the odd threesome, leveling their spears, ready to strike them down should they reveal themselves a threat. Eomer came forth to address them.

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"He said, his tone commanding.

"Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli shot back.

Frustrated, Eomer dismounted, took a couple steps toward the dwarf and with a threatening glare replied, "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas, in immediate response to the threat, whipped an arrow from his quiver, strung it, and took aim at Eomer's face faster than the eye could follow. "You'd die before your stroke fell." he promised.

The riders better positioned their spears for the kill, but Aragorn intervened, shooting Legolas a warning look while guiding his arm, and effectively his bow, towards the ground. Aragorn then proceeded to introduce them all and explain that they were chasing after their friends who had been captured by a party of Uruk-kai.

"The Uruks are dead. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer informed them.

"There were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked, panic surfacing in his voice.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragon clarified, for not many people knew of hobbits.

Eomer hesitated, "We left none alive," he said "save for a young woman the Uruks had taken captive as well."

"Elsie." Aragorn breathed.

"You know her?" Eomer asked, his tone once again commanding.

"Yes, she was traveling with us." Aragorn said in vague response. With no immediate response forthcoming from Eomer, Aragon continued, "She is my charge." he said, with hints of desperation in his voice.

Eomer turned, and began to walk away from them. Confused, Aragorn was about to cry out to him, when he stopped and yelled "Girl!"

"What!"

All three of the companions strained to look through the crowd of horses and men, for though they could hear her, none of them could see her.

"Come here!" Eomer commanded.

Elsie slid off the horse she had been sharing with one of the riders, casting him a furtive glance as she began slowly picking her way through a labyrinth of horse legs.

"I have a name you know!" she shouted, causing Eomer to roll his eyes and respond with a simple, "Yes!"

"You could use it!" she pressed.

Eomer let out an exasperated sigh and looked to Aragorn as if to ask: _Is she always like this?_ The smile playing on Aragorn's lips was all the answer he needed.

"But then we couldn't have this wonderfully stimulating conversation." he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Can't you find a better way to get your jollies?" Elsie responded in mock frustration.

Eomer could see her now, struggling through the sea of legs.

"None that would be quite as effective." he shot back, a smile in his voice.

Finally she emerged from the crowd, immediately fixing a glare on Eomer. She opened her mouth to fire back a quick retort, but caught sight of the three companions. The glare was replaced by disbelief, and then she was running to them.

Elsie threw her arms around Aragorn, tears in her eyes, and clung to him as if she would break should he let her go. Aragorn was equally relieved to see her and gladly returned the embraced. Eomer looked on in surprise, at first, and then simply looked toward the ground, allowing them their private moment. After a short time she regained control and released her hold on Aragorn, aware of the presence of the others once more. She looked toward the ground, then to the side, giving Legolas a shy smile as she moved to hug him next. He smiled warmly at her and wrapped his arms around her in a full embrace. Their hug was brief. Then, with a wide smile, she got down on both knees to hug Gimli. Their hug morphed into a contest of strength and endurance, both squeezing the other until one broke the hug. Gimli won, of course.

With the reunion at an end, Aragorn was quick to press her for answers, not even allowing her time to respond before firing off another question. "What happened?" "Where are Merry and Pippin?" "Are they well?" "Do you know of their fate?" He looked at her, bordering on panic, desperate to hear her answer.

"Merry and Pippin were well enough the last time I saw them." Elsie began. "They were crawling away from the Uruk's camp, though their hands were bound and I don't know how far they got before these men rode in and slaughtered everyone. I lost track of them during the battle, and I have no idea what happened to them."

She watched the hoped dim in Aragorn's eyes and quickly added, "I didn't see their bodies either, though."

With that, all four of them looked to Eomer, silently asking for him to elaborate.

He hesitated, as before, for he didn't believe their two friends to be alive, and said, "We left none alive." He pointed to a cloud of smoke to their left. "We piled the carcasses and burnt them."

"Dead?" Gimli asked in disbelief.

With his eyes shamefully on the ground, he nodded his head, "Yes, I am sorry." Then, the idea suddenly occurring to him, he looked up and whistled, "Asfaloth. Eorl. May these horses bay you to better fortune then their former masters. Farewell." He replaced his helmet, mounted his horse, and made ready to ride away. "Look for your friends, but do not trust a hope. It has forsaken these lands." Eomer then faced forward, clearly ready to give the order to continue on their way, but before he could, Elsie shouted out to him.

"Eomer!"

Surprised he swung his head around.

She found his eyes and held them for a moment, "Thank you." she said simply.

Eomer stared at her briefly, mildly surprised. He said nothing, just simply offered her a stiff nod before turning around, and shouting the order he had been about to issue. "We ride on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody you recognize.**

The last couple of weeks had rushed by, the days just blurring together. So much had happened and yet so much more still had to be done. They had gone to the battlefield in search of Merry and Pippin's fate. Aragorn, being the skilled tracker that he was, found the hobbits' trail and the foursome had followed it into Fangorn Forest. There, much to their surprise, they found Gandalf, who had been brought back from the dead to help them finish their task. Gandalf had assured them that Merry and Pippin were safe enough, and so, now numbering five, the companions went to Edoras to save Rohan's king from Saruman's hold, and then to save Rohan itself. Saving King Theoden had been easy enough, Gandalf doing the hardest part, but saving Rohan was turning out to be much more difficult; nearly impossible actually. King Theoden was stubborn. He refused to call for aid, convinced Rohan stood alone, and he believed that the only way to save his people was to flee to Helm's Deep. So that's what they had done. Elsie, Aragorn, Legoals, and Gimli had accompanied them, while Gandalf, also stubborn, went in search of Eomer and the riders of Rohan to ask them to return and fight. The journey to Helm's Deep had been dangerous, and Saruman had struck at them, knowing they'd be at their most vulnerable. Rohan had lost many men, and the companions had lost Aragorn. At least that's what they'd believed until Eorl, Aragorn's horse, had arrived in Helm's Deep, bearing Aragorn and news of the insurmountable odds Rohan faced to survive: 10,000 Uruk-kai soldiers against 300 farmers and stable boys. One last miracle had presented itself to King Theoden and his people in the form of 2,000 elves, who had come to honor an allegiance of long ago. The odds now stood at 2,300 against 10,000.

All this had happened, and yet there was so much more to be done, _'Assuming we live through this' _thought Elsie. She stood to Legolas's right, while Gimli was on his left. She tried to shake away her despair and focus on the task that lay before her, but she was finding it difficult.

"You're friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas said, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Let's hope they last the night."Gimli replied.

"I hear that." Elsie blurted, drawing Aragorn's gaze. He gave her a sad smile but had no words for her, simply offering her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he made his way to a better position on the wall for calling out orders. Then it began to rain, and she couldn't help but think how appropriate that seemed.

Elsie saw no way out of this fight alive, and so, she was frightened. Her arms were shaking as she raised her bow, a ragged looking thing she had been given minutes before taking her post. Immediately she lowered it, not wanting anyone to see how weak she was in this moment. Unfortunately for her, she had chosen to stand next to an elf, and Legolas noticed.

"You do not have to fight. You can stay below with the women and children if that is what you wish." He said it with genuine concern, not meaning the statement in any sort of condescending or derogatory way.

Elsie couldn't help but be embarrassed though (Aragorn had vouched for her fighting prowess after all) and with a steadying breath, once again brought her bow to bear. This time her hands did not shake, and she replied "I'm fine right here."

With a nod and an unsure smile at Elsie, Legolas turned his attention back to the Uruk-kai. The Uruk-kai began banging spears against the ground and, with loud roars, banging their armored fists against their even more heavily armored chests. Then an arrow pierced a Uruk in the side of the neck, his dying groan and armored body as it hit the ground was all that could be heard, for with that arrow had come a brief moment of silence. The Uruks burst into angry growls, ready to attack when the leader of the Uruk-kai army finally gave the order. The battle had begun. Elsie let fly, burying an arrow deep in the throat of another Uruk-kai. She didn't stop to acknowledge her kill, she just kept firing arrows as fast as she was could while still making them count.

The Uruk-kai had brought ladders, and were putting them to good use. They began to spill over the ledge of the wall and many had dropped their bows in favor of close combat weapons, Elsie included. She left her bow where she'd dropped it, (her quiver was empty anyway), and began to pick off the Uruks who were fighting on the wall. She fought with two knives rather than with a sword, for she found swords cumbersome to carry, and even more so to wield. Her knives were twins to one another, with blades nearly long enough to be considered that of a dagger's. They had been her gift from Galadriel, elven made and beautiful, but most effective. Elsie knew she didn't have the strength to meet blades with the Uruk-kai soldiers, so she spun, ducked, dodged, and struck fast, never engaging them head on. It was a technique Aragorn had helped her develop, realizing that, though she was strong for a woman her size, she would never be strong enough to fight in the manner he had learned. She became a whirlwind of death advancing on her enemy, no longer afraid. Then a giant explosion ripped through the culvert, taking much of the wall and even more of the good people's hope.

All became a blur. Elsie couldn't see Aragorn. He had been on that wall, she knew, and, once again, she believed him to be stolen from her. Elsie couldn't see Legolas or Gimli either; she was alone. She thought of Aragorn and was hit with a wave of grief that threatened to drown her in its wake. Her grief was followed by anger, and she used it to put herself back in the fight. _Aragorn will not die for nothing, _she promised. With a new determination and lack of self-preservation that only a doomed person can have, she waded into the closest band of Uruks she could find. So consumed was she in her personal vendetta, that she didn't notice when Aragorn, who was, in fact, not dead, called for retreat. She had become something other than herself, something instinctual, something that wouldn't accept death, and so she was consumed, and so she fought, until the first light on the fifth day.

Then Gandalf, Eomer, and the riders of Rohan commanded the attention of every living creature on the battlefield, breaking Elsie from her trance. She watched as they advanced on the enemy army, hope beginning to find a hold in her mind once more. She followed their charge to the Uruk's army and beyond, catching sight of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli at the King's side. Relief flooded through her and stole her anger, effectively stealing her strength. She was exhausted, and as soon as the hope had come, it was gone again. How was she supposed to fight her way back to her friends if she could barely lift her arms? It didn't matter, however, because they fought their way to her.

Elsie had backed away from the main area of fighting, trying as hard as she could to become invisible. There, she had only had a minor tussle with a Uruk who hadn't been completely dead yet. Luck had stayed with them after all, and when they finally made it to where she'd found respite, some of the Uruks had begun to retreat. Aragorn had reached down and pulled her up to sit behind him on his horse, and they had waded back into battle.

Shortly thereafter, the Uruk-kai army retreated in full, fleeing to the forest. Elsie watched, wide-eyed, as the trees came to life, crushing the scattering Uruk-kai and stealing whatever safety they had hoped to find in the trees. The battle was over and, by some miracle, they had survived. It seemed unreal, and in a daze Elsie accompanied the men back to Helm's Deep to tend to the dead and wounded. She dismounted, followed by Aragorn, then Legolas and the rest of the small party, Eomer and Theoden among them. Elsie kicked over a dead Uruk-kai soldier, unsure how she was going to be of any help in this new task. King Theoden took notice of her discouraged look, and understood.

"You will no longer be of any help out here. Why don't you go back to the keep and find some rest." He said, offering her an encouraging smile.

The relief was evident in her face, though she tried to remain gracious.

"Are you sure this isn't anything else I can do?" she asked.

"You can rest." Theoden replied simply and she offered no more argument.

She gave Theoden a tired smile, and with a glance towards Aragorn, began to pick her way through the bodies and rubble. She looked up at Eomer as she passed him, meeting his eyes.

"That's twice now, girl." He said to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Twice now what?" she asked, confusion in her eyes.

"That's twice now I've saved you from the Uruk-kai." He elaborated with a smug smile.

Aragorn moved to put himself between the two, thinking Elsie would take offense and strike out at him for his words. He stopped short though, surprised, when she did just the opposite. She dropped the helmet she'd had in her hands, and taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them, flung her arms around him. Eomer stiffened, clearly as surprised as everyone else. Then, meeting Aragorn's eyes, as if asking for permission, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody you recognize.**

The battle for Helm's Deep was over. While the small group of heroes continued to Saruman's tower, Elsie, with orders from King Theoden to assist Eowyn, went with the rest of the soldiers and peasants back to Edoras. The journey had been slow and uneventful, though Elsie and Eowyn had become friends.

"I envy you." Eowyn had said to her.

Elsie had thought of the last few days; how she had felt constantly doomed, and extremely inadequate. She had grown confused, and slightly suspicious, thinking that maybe Eowyn was mocking her.

"Why?" she had asked, confusion leaking into her voice.

"They allowed you to fight." Eowyn had answered simply, confusing Elsie even more.

"You wanted to fight?" Elsie had asked.

Eowyn had offered a quick nod.

Elsie had flashed her a wide smile and replied, "You should've said something I would've traded you places."

Eowyn had returned her smile. "Next time, perhaps." She had said.

Elsie's eyes had widened in mock fear and surprise, "There's going to be a next time?" she had asked, the panic stricken look on her face causing Eowyn to burst into laughter.

They had talked about many things before Eowyn had finally brought the conversation around to Aragorn.

"You and Aragorn are close?" Eowyn had asked her.

Elsie had offered Eowyn a knowing smile and said, "Yes, he's like a father to me."

"How is it that you came to know him?" asked Eowyn, continuing in her interrogation.

The question had rocked Elsie back on her heels. She had had no idea how to answer it; should she tell the truth?

"Umm…well, it's, it's sort of, well, it's personal." She had finally stumbled out before quickly changing the subject.

"So, Eomer's your brother?" She had asked.

"Yes," Eowyn had answered simply.

"How does his wife feel about him being gone all this time?" Elsie had asked, trying to be subtle.

Eowyn had caught on anyway, and now it had been her turn to offer the knowing smile.

"He does not have a wife." Eowyn had said.

Elsie had meant to press her further, but a woman had called out to Eowyn, needing something that Elsie hadn't heard, so lost she had been in her own thoughts. The two women hadn't been able to have another conversation since that day, for they had arrived in Edoras shortly after, and both were too busy to make time for idle chatter. They were to have a celebration when the king returned, and Eowyn was charged with both planning that celebration and acting as king (or queen) in Theoden's stead. Elsie was charged with helping her.

Finally, King Theoden returned, bearing news of Saruman's demise and two hobbits, so, the celebration took place. '_These people sure know how to party,' _Elsie thought as she drained her third mug of ale. Already the men around her were trying to hand her another one.

"No thank you. I can't. I've had enough." Elsie said, already feeling the effects of the alcohol.

The men just laughed and handed the mug off to somebody else. _'I have to move,'_ Elsie thought, and so she did just that, searching for a familiar face. She spotted Legolas and Gimli in the middle of what looked like a drinking competition. Thinking it would be entertaining to watch, she made her way to their table. It was slow moving, partly because there were so many people, and partly because she was beginning to feel quite drunk. Just as she got there, Gimli fell backwards, still in his chair, eyes crossed, and barely conscious.

"Game over" said Legolas, stating the obvious.

"Are you alright?" asked Eomer, aiming his question at Elsie and her downcast expression.

She didn't looked up from Gimli's sprawled limbs while she answered, "Yeah, I was just coming over here to watch their little drinking competition, but now it's over." Finally she tore her eyes from Gimli to glance at Eomer. Stunned, she did a double take. "Wow, look at you." She blurted. "You clean up nicely."

Eomer looked at her, an amused expression playing across his face.

"I could say the same of you." He responded. "I do not believe I have ever seen you in a dress. So, you ARE a woman." He said, flashing her a mischievous smile.

"You really do get your rocks off by pushing my buttons, don't you?" Elsie retorted.

Eomer laughed. "I am sorry," he said, "but I do not understand your meaning."

"Oh, well, I'm kind of drunk, so, that's probably for the best." Elsie replied, slurring her words a little.

"I can tell." Eomer said with a smile. "Do you want me to take you to bed?"

Not sure of his meaning, Elsie narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and asked, "Your bed, or mine?"

Eomer's smile got wider. "Yours."

"Alone, right?" Elsie asked.

"Yes." Eomer laughed, "Where is your mind?"

"I thought," Elsie stammered, "I mean I didn't know what to think." She finished, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Perhaps you should have another drink." smiled Eomer, clearly amused at her embarrassment.

"Perhaps." said Elsie, tripping on her own feet and catching hold of the table to steady herself. "Perhaps not." she said grabbing a nearby chair and sitting herself down.

"Perhaps not." Eomer agreed, taking a seat beside her. "You cannot hold your liquor." He said, Elsie's giggle proving his observation correct.

Aragorn appeared at Elsie's side then, and taking one look at her, said "Come, it is time you went to bed." He hoisted her out of her chair, and began to carry her to the small room Eowyn had given her upon their return.

"Goodnight." She yelled out to Eomer, twisting to watch him as Aragorn carried her away. He watched her as well, with an amused smile on his lips and a newfound fondness in his eyes.

"Goodnight." He yelled back.

When Elsie could no longer see him, she turned her attention to Aragorn.

"I can walk you know." She said.

"Can you?" Aragorn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Elsie admitted, resting her head against Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn smiled. "Did you enjoy your evening?" he asked.

"Mhmm….very much." Elsie replied.

"You spent much of it in Eomer's company." Aragorn said.

Elsie looked at him, confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's simply an observation." Aragorn replied, adjusting Elsie in his arms so he could open the door to her temporary room. He carried her through the doorway and gently placed her on the bed. He helped her pull off her boots before tossing some nightclothes in her direction.

"I trust you can dress yourself." He said with a smile.

"I think I can manage. Thank you." Elsie said, returning his smile.

With a kiss on her forehead, Aragorn bid her goodnight and left her alone to sleep, and to dream.


End file.
